


Stand Down

by stealth camouflage (surrealist_cupcake)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealist_cupcake/pseuds/stealth%20camouflage
Summary: When you first bring Quiet on missions she murders everybody if you get caught once, it's just her way of helping.





	Stand Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for the record I really don’t ship them at all but I was just thinking about the idea that the reason when you first do missions with Quiet that she kills everybody if you get caught is because she wants to prove herself to her hero and is overconfident and I thought that was cute…This is technically part of my larger fic, but I thought it was too cute I couldn't wait to get to the proper part of the story to post it.

Quiet is desperate to prove herself to Snake on their first mission together. She dashes ahead, out of coms distance. This isn’t her first rodeo in these parts of Afghanistan. When Snake is close enough she sends the coordinates of the Soviet soldiers at the outpost to his iDroid with a proud hum.  
Her heart is beating too fast, but with the parasites she wouldn’t be able to take drugs to help like she used to. She’s nervous and giddy. Quiet doesn’t get nervous. She’s always overconfident.

A sandstorm blows through but Quiet can still hear the movements around the outpost. Big Boss is going the wrong way, she let’s out a frustrated hum that sounds more like a grunt to attempt to tell him he’s going the wrong way, but he can’t hear, or doesn’t understand. He’s going to intersect with a guard’s patrol if he isn’t careful. He’s about to round a corner when she sees one. Miller told her in no uncertain terms not to start shooting until Big Boss told her to, but she only has a few milliseconds to take out the Soviet soldier before he can act after he notices Snake.

He starts to yell something but Quiet pulls the trigger. She’s making his life easier anyway if she just takes them all out. As the outpost goes into alert status from the sound of her rifle Snake is yelling at her to stand down. Like hell she is, when he’s giving away his position.

He’s mad at her for shooting, but she ignores him with a satisfied smirk. Where is the legendary covert operative now? Maybe if he doesn’t want her to shoot, he should sneak better.

In a sort of counter-intuitive way it does work. She insists on going with him on every major mission, but for him that means that if he gets caught by even one soldier his hopes for a non-lethal mission are dashed.

Quiet will whip the legend back into shape in no time.


End file.
